


Колени, локти, волосы

by everytuesday, orphan_account



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Эдди считает их с Ричи прикосновения. Раз — колени, два — локти, три — волосы...





	Колени, локти, волосы

**Author's Note:**

> Эдди-центрик. Под впечатлением от [рэдди](https://i.imgur.com/aDwe4gE.gif)-[динамики](https://78.media.tumblr.com/fb1aa5de14dd95e2d430cb4684cb40b8/tumblr_oxjz3nSJTN1qhrh9to5_400.gif) в мини-сериале « _Оно_ » (1990).
> 
> Бета - [100.000Years](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3063169)

Эдди чувствует себя странно, развороченно, не по себе.

Утром он Эдвард Каспбрак из Нью-Йорка, владелец процветающей фирмы по прокату машин для знаменитостей, а уже после полудня — Эдди-спагетти, страдающий приступами астмы и повышенной тревожностью.

У Эдди кудрявые светлые волосы, светлый костюм и очки. Ему не дашь больше тридцати — извечная проблема человека с детским лицом. На нём рубашка в полоску и пёстрый галстук, и он выглядит стильно — настолько, насколько возможно для мужчины его лет в середине восьмидесятых.

Эдди и остальные «Неудачники» встречаются в китайском ресторане на углу улицы. И он не спорит о вреде алкоголя, когда принимает стакан виски из рук Ричи, чувствуя хмель в крови и румянец на щеках прежде, чем делает глоток.

Все изменились и одновременно не изменились совсем.

Ричи такой же, как и всегда: наглый, остроумный, уверенный в себе, и все его Голоса звучат одинаково ужасно и похоже друг на друга. Ричи такой, каким Эдди никогда не стать — неважно, костюм на нём или дурацкая футболка с яркими шортами. Ричи умеет разрядить обстановку, даже когда все без исключения в ужасе. Даже когда _Оно_ стучится в их дверь. Даже когда они видят лицо Стэна...

Эдди сидит на полу, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Пиджак на стуле, камин обнимает спину мягким теплом. Ричи садится рядом по-турецки, и Эдди, даже не поднимая головы, знает, что это он. Потому что кто, если не он, верно? Кто, если не он?

Их колени соприкасаются, локти соприкасаются, вокруг тихо, и Ричи молчалив как никогда. Эдди думает, что, возможно, он изменился тоже — просто с Ричи никогда не знаешь наверняка.

Эдди чувствует, как от одного полувзгляда, полувздоха, полуприкосновения тело прошибает разряд. И как молчаливая поддержка Ричи помогает больше, чем могут слова.

В конце концов, Ричи — самый контактный человек из всех, кого ему доводилось встречать. Ричи то и дело обнимает его за плечи, касается спины или руки. Ричи кажется одержимым его волосами, и каждый комплимент Эдди засчитывает как победу, не забывая хмуриться и качать головой.

Эдди чувствует, что хочет сбежать из Дерри и одновременно остаться здесь подольше.

Он испытывает животный страх перед _Оно_ , и вернувшаяся память лишь удваивает, утраивает это чувство, но когда рядом Ричи и их движения всегда в такт, Эдди чувствует себя живым впервые за последние двадцать семь лет.

Эдди чувствует себя странно, развороченно, не по себе. И ему это нравится.


End file.
